


Body Language

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chakotay finds himself completely atuned to Kathryn's body language, and reads something he can't get out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

He had always been acutely aware of Kathryn's body language, he loved watching her from the corner of his eye, drinking in her confident stance or wild hand gestures when she was explaining herself.

Today was different.

All day, whether they were on the bridge, in the ready room, or in the briefing room, he had noticed something wasn't quite right with her.

She was fidgety. Distracted.

As they sat together on the bridge, near the end of duty shift, she had ran her hand through her hair about a hundred times, and was repeatedly crossing and uncrossing her legs.

He indulged himself, and watched her more carefully for a moment.

His eyes traced the route her hand was taking over her skin, it gently ran over her neck, and she rubbed an ache from between her shoulder blades, and then moved back up to the base of her skull, her back arched towards him. He felt his cock twitch in pants. His eyes flew to her face. Her lids were heavy and her mouth hung open.

She was aroused.

Horny.

Chakotay shifted in his own seat, suddenly uncomfortable, his cock hardening slightly.

At that moment the turbolift doors slid open, and he was never more thankful to see Tuvok enter the bridge, to swap duty shifts with them.

When he entered the turbolift with her he was deadly silent. He was finding it hard to stay focused and didn’t trust himself to speak. His mind was whirling, imagining what her plans would be when she returned to her quarters.

She was leaning with one hand on the turbolift wall, the other flat on her back, her body arching, her teeth absentmindedly biting on her own lip in thought. He tried desperately to look at anything but her.

When they stopped at their deck, they walked in an unusual silence down the corridor towards their respective quarters.

He noticed her rubbing her neck again, roughly this time.

"I can help with that." he cringed inwardly. He hadn't meant to say anything but "Goodnight Kathryn" but his cock was somehow taking over his brain this evening. He felt like an idiot.

"Thanks, I think a hypospray is the only thing that can cure this..." she smiled, her hand squeezing his bicep in a reassuring gesture, and he sighed, relieved. "... but... you're welcome to try." She continued, her voice casual.

They stopped at her quarters and she keyed in her code.

Chakotay felt a mild panic inside.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting 'company'..." she tossed her comment over her shoulder, as she removed her uniform jacket and turtleneck.

He spotted her pink silk nightdress haphazardly thrown across the back of a chair and his heart began thumping wildly in his chest. He tried to calm himself, and remind his body that this was not a sexual situation for her.

"Chakotay?" She stood, hand on hip, her grey tee-shirt straining at her breasts.

He was in hell.

“Kathryn?”

“Come rub my neck like you promised... and maybe after I’ll replicate us some dinner, hmm?” She smiled, moving further into the room, to sit at the dinner table.

He didn't trust himself to reply with a witty retort, he simply did as ordered and walked over to join her.

She sat so that the back of the chair was to the left of her, giving Chakotay full access to her back and shoulders.

"This really has been bothering me, all day."

She sighed softly as his hands began gently rubbing her neck, his thumbs pushing into her spine and sliding up to into her hair and back down her neck. His large hands moved expertly over her small shoulders, applying harder and harder pressure to her muscles.

She moaned deep and low, sending jolts of desire to the pit of his stomach.

He slid his hands into her hair and began massaging her scalp.

Her head was limp in his hands, her lips parted and her breath ragged.

He continued massaging her, feeling the tension leaving her body.

He almost jumped out his skin when he felt her arms moving behind her, her hands on the backs of his thighs. He held his breath as her hands slid up his muscular thighs, and roamed over his round ass, exploring.

"You've been watching me all day... distracting me..." she whispered, her voice husky and low. “...don't stop now..." it was an order he was happy to comply with, but inwardly he began questioning himself, thinking about his behaviour throughout the day. Had it been him all along? Had it been him distracting her?

Her hands dropped back to her sides.

He took a deep shaky breath and continued, trying to focus on enjoying the moment, before it was over to soon.

His hands moved gently but firmly down her back, manipulating the soft flesh of her sides and then her hips. He grazed the sides of her breasts, and she groaned, leaning back into him.

She turned her head to the side, exposing her neck, offering it to him.

He tentatively placed a featherlight kiss behind her ear, and breathed her in deeply. He kissed her again, small butterfly kisses where his hands had been previously. He pushed her short hair to one side, his nose burying itself in her skin and smell.

He left wet open mouth kisses down her neck, whilst his hands slid back down to the base of her spine. His fingers moved to pull her tee-shirt away from her trousers, so his hands could glide across the naked skin. His mouth reached the collar of her tee and she pulled it down so he could reach her collarbone. He couldn't resist tasting her, his tongue lapping at her soft skin, his breath hot on her neck. He could feel goose-pimples rising all over her flesh.

She moaned quietly and he felt her body rocking on the chair, her hips swaying.

His fingers continued to explore under her tee-shirt, his fingers creeped up her back and sides, stroking her hot skin. Slowly, his hands moved around her body, and he felt her take a sharp breath as his fingers reached the soft skin of her stomach.

Suddenly without warning she was standing up.

Chakotay's chest constricted, devastated that she would end this, when he had yet to even kiss her lips.

To his surprise, Kathryn pushed the chair out of the way and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed him against her, her mouth finding his in a less than elegant way, their lips and teeth and tongues crashing together desperately.

She sat back and pushed herself up onto the dinner table, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. His hands held her face on either side, trying to take control, slow things down, but she trapped him with her body. Her breasts crushed against his chest, his erection poking her in the stomach.

"Kathryn... slow down..." he panted between her kisses.

"Shhh...." she whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling it towards the waistband of her trousers.

He kissed her harder, his tongue lapping against hers, he was totally defeated.

His fingers slipped inside her panties.

She pulled her mouth from his, and took a deep shuddering breath as he grazed her clit with two fingertips, and then stroked it in a soft circle with the length of his fingers.

Her hands dug into his back.

He buried his face in her neck, his fingers sliding over the impossible warmth and wetness of her slit. He stroked a little harder and faster, listening carefully to her reaction, coating his fingers with her wonderful sticky juices.

She was whimpering and keening in his arms. Her eyes tightly closed. Her hips bucked everytime his fingers got close to her core.

One thick finger moved slowly inside her, filling her. She cried out, a deep guttural “Ohhhh…” of deep satisfaction. Chakotay gasped at the heat and softness surrounding him, making him feel weak with desire.

Her hips rocked encouragingly and she held onto him with such strength that Chakotay worried she might break him. He slid his finger out half way, and back in again, and she rocked and rocked against him.

The angle was difficult for Chakotay, with her clothes in the way, and her grip holding him tight, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He had never felt anything more exquisite than being inside Kathryn Janeway.

His cock strained against his uniform, but he ignored it, continuing to slid in and out of her with his finger, his mouth pressed against her neck. He could feel how close she was, and he didn’t want to break the spell, he wanted to make her feel joy and nothing more. He listened to her breath steadying, felt her body slowing down, and knew she needed more.

Gently he slid his finger out, and then replaced it with two. She groaned loudly, thrusting hard against his fingers, burying them deep within her.

She leaned back on the table, placing one hand behind her to steady herself, and with her hold on him weakened, it gave him an even better angle to thrust inside her. His free hand slid up her back, the length of his arm holding her up, his fingers outstretched between her shoulder blades, giving her further leverage.

They soon picked up a fast and hard rhythm. The table rocked beneath them.

She was so incredibly wet, and hot. As he slid in and out of her, she thrust down onto his hand, rubbing her clit hard against him.

He could feel her muscles clenching his fingers, little tremors starting inside her.

She grabbed his head and pulled his lips toward her. She kissed him deeply, passionately, it utterly took his breath away.

She pulled away, and threw her head back and cried out, half a word "Fu..." the rest of the profanity lost to her guttural loud moan. He could feel all her muscles, gripping his fingers, pulsing around him.

Chakotay tenderly kissed her neck, holding her to him, his fingers still sliding in and out, but slowing down, letting her ride out the end of her orgasm.

When his fingers stopped, she held him tightly against her, hugging him. Her lips grazed his earlobe, her breath irregular. She kissed his cheek, pressing her nose to his skin. He could still feel little quakes inside her, and she shuddered with each sensation.

Her lips moved across his face and he smiled at the quiet gentle feeling of it.

"Tuvok to Janeway."

Chakotay pulled his head away from her and stared pleadingly into her eyes. "No." He mouthed, hardly believing his misfortune.

She pushed at his shoulders, extracting herself from him embrace.

"Janeway here." He heard her reply as she disappeared into her bedroom.

A minute later she reappeared. "We've picked up a distress call..." He turned and watched as she put her uniform back into place.

"Follow me to the bridge... give yourself a few minutes..." She stopped and looked at him for a brief moment, and then nodded and left.

All trace of him was gone from her. The Captain returned.

Chakotay wandered into her bathroom, and opened the sink. He looked at his hand, his fingers, still glistening with her. He wanted to taste her, smell her, but he shoved his hand into the sink instead, and scrubbed her away. His heart ached too much with the promise of her, broken. He didn't think his cock or his heart could take it if he knew the true taste of her, without having been truly with her.

He made sure he looked presentable, and wasn't surprised to find his erection gone, slain by duty.

He took one last look around her quarters, his fingers grazing over the silk of her forgotten pink nightgown.

And then he followed the Captain to the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a standalone piece, but Chakotay is begging me for a sequel.


End file.
